


After Homecoming

by Mirareadsstuff1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Matt Murdock is mentioned, Thats all rly, just what i think happened after homecoming, not rly a lot of angst tho just some crying, some angst and fluff put together, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirareadsstuff1/pseuds/Mirareadsstuff1
Summary: I just wanted to write a little Peter and May oneshot tbh ^_^ this takes place after the ending of homecoming
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	After Homecoming

Maybe May should of been known. Was she a bad aunt for not knowing? She doesn’t know. But what she does know is that it should of been obvious for her to have known. The red and blue fabric that laid around in Peter’s room, sometimes he would come home late and make an excuse and say that he stayed at Ned’s late. Sometimes he would even come home late with a nasty bruise and make a stupid excuse.

‘I tripped’ Or ‘Someone ran into me’ Would be his excuse as he limped to his room, clearly in pain. And right now, here she was, seeing her nephew in a Spiderman suit, him looking just as surprised as she was. They both stood in silence before Peter mustered up the courage to close his door and lock it, she could hear him ruffling around for something.

A minute passed and out came him, wearing those hello kitty pants and his ‘I survived my trip to nyc’ shirt. He took a breath before speaking “Maybe we should have a nice and calming talk?”.

It was not nice nor calming and it was really her doing all of the talking.

“You- I just- YOU’RE Spiderman?” May asked Peter, who was sitting on the couch and nodded and spoke “You wasn’t suppose to find out” He said to her as she ran her hands through her hair and sat down next to him, and Peter could see the worry and anger in her face, making him flinch a little.

“Why wasn’t i suppose to find out? Do you not trust me? Did you think i would be scared?” She asked him, making him shrug, “I don’t like it when you worry so much about me” He replied, looking straight at her. “I know you worry so much about me and i hate it when you do. You’re already so stressed and i don’t wanna worry you more” He answered and May could see him slowly start to take deeper breaths and looked red.

“Where’s your inhaler?” May asked, making him perk up and turn away from her. “I haven’t needed my inhaler since i got my powers” He answered her, as he walked up to his backpack and brought out his inhaler before giving it to her, letting her take a look at it.

Hundred puffs left, none of them have been used.

“Does anyone else know? Besides Stark” She asked and she could feel a few tears pooling up in her eyes but she kept her head down. She could feel Peter shift around before speaking.

“Uh, Ned, Mr Murdock and Mr Stark’s body-“ She cut him off there.

“The lawyer who helped us? He knows?” She asked while putting her head up, pain in her voice. She does remember Murdock. He helped her with some legal trouble and he and Peter had met during their appointment but she had never expected them to keep meeting up.

Peter cursed to himself before nodding, sitting back down next to her.

“He trains me. I probably shouldn’t say much but he knows how to fight and he offered to teach-“ Peter stopped speaking as he turned towards May and saw tears streaming down her face and frowned before wiping her tears away. 

“May....I know, this a lot to take in and yea, i should of told you sooner and yeah, i shouldn’t have been lying to you this whole time. I’m sorry and i know that isn’t enough to fix-“ May couldn’t take it anymore before wrapping him in a tight hug.

“He would be so proud of you” She whispered into his ear, getting a small laugh out of him before he hugged her back and started to let out a few sobs. The amount of stress that was lifted off of him felt really nice.

May doesn’t know what changes will between them. But if there’s one thing she knows is that they’re gonna be alright.


End file.
